1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for automatic working data set-up particular to each type of tool bit for driving implements adapted to various types of exchangeable tool bits.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical driving implements for tool bits, such as drills, drill hammers, chiselling drills, masonry drills and the like, are known, in which it is left to the operator to adjust the rpm, the cutting speed, the impact frequency, etc., at the driving implement. This could evidently lead to problems if, for example, one forgets, when using a steel drill bit, to reset the driving implement from a drill hammer operation or a chisel operation to a cutting operation. Today's driving implements for the mentioned tool bits are required to be suitable for a wide range of combined utilization possibilities. This, on the other hand, inevitably leads to difficulties if the operator either adjusts the driving implement to an incorrect working condition and/or uses a tool inappropriately in spite of correct operational adjustment, for example, works with too high an rpm or too high an impact frequency.